


Have You Ever Seen The Rain?

by hobbleit



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbleit/pseuds/hobbleit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight with Enjolras, Marius sits in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Ever Seen The Rain?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored so I'm writing a new fic.

The rain was coming down hard by the time he sat down on the bench looking miserable and feeling completely and utterly miserable. It had barely been drizzling when he had stormed out of the house in a temper but it had only got heavier. It was almost as if it was matching his very dark and very foul mood.

The fight had started out tiny and petty but it had rapidly escalated until they were both yelling at each other. They had torn each other to shreds, bringing up every fault and imperfection that had been building for a while. No use crying over spilt milk so the saying goes but in this case it was spilt milk that has started the whole thing, he had knocked over the bottle on the counter and now he was sitting in the rain regretting every single word he had yelled and wanting to take it all back.

He had always loved the rain. Most people found it an irritant, something that got in their way when all they wanted was to be warm and dry but he found it refreshing. Watching the rain fall vertically, as there was no wind to blow it, hypnotised him and calmed him. It helped him think.

It renewed everything. Without the rain there would be no leaves on the trees, the flowers would not grow and everything would die. It kept everything new and fresh, it cooled his overheated skin and soaked him until he was wet right through to the skin. He loved it.

He knew he had to apologise. He knew he needed to be apologised to but he just couldn't seem to find the strength to move from the bench and go home. He just continued to sit and stare and wallow in his misery.

Someone sat down next to him but he paid them no mind. He didn't care who it was he just wanted to be left alone. The person didn't speak, they just sat there next to him in silence for several minutes.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that you'll catch cold sitting in the rain?" The person eventually asked. He knew who it was immediately. It was a voice he loved more than anything belonging to the man he loved more than anything, the man who he was currently fighting with. He couldn't help but smile.

"How did you know that I'd be here?" He replied, not answering the question which he knew was rhetorical and designed to open the conversation. They knew each other too well.

"You always come here when you want to think. You think the flowers are beautiful."

He smiled again.

"And I know that you love the rain, although I'll never understand that particular fascination. It just makes everyone cold and wet."

"Enj," he said softly, turning to look at the other man for the first time since he had sat down. He looked beautiful, he always did. His curly blonde hair was completely saturated and plastered to his forehead, his white shirt was so wet through that it had become see through, clinging to his perfectly toned body. Even when looking like a drowned rat he was perfect.

"Marius," Enjolras said at the same time. They both stopped and laughed. "You first," he prompted to Marius.

"I'm sorry," he apologised. "I shouldn't have said those things to you. I was angry and hurt but that's no excuse."

"I shouldn't have said those things either," Enjolras responded. "I guess that this has been brewing for a while and it all had to come out eventually."

Enjolras was right and Marius knew it. Things had been rough lately both in their personal and professional lives and they had begun to take it out on each other. They had stopped communicating, stopped talking and they had started spending more and more time stewing in their own problems until it had exploded back in their faces and they blew up at each other.

"We don't do things by half, do we?" Marius smiled sadly. He looked into Enjolras' eyes. They shone a bright blue, contrasting spectacularly against the cold grey of the day. He loved his eyes. They were passionate and expressive, you could completely read him just by looking in them.

"It would be boring if we did. Normally it's not a problem until the yelling starts."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really but it's something we have to do."

"Where do we even start?"

"I don't know I can't even pinpoint when it started. I've been so busy with work and I've just been getting so stressed out with everything that I took it out on you and I shouldn't have. You didn't deserve that."

"You're right, I didn't," Marius replied, harsher than he wanted, shuddering at the memory of the fight, anger momentarily stabbing through him like a knife. It quickly disappeared and Marius felt annoyed at himself for feeling that way, they were finally talking like adults and he was sabotaging himself. "Sorry I didn't mean to sound that harsh."

"It's okay, I deserved it. I said some pretty awful things to you."

"And I said some pretty awful things to you too," Marius said. "I can't get on my high horse when I gave just as good as I got. I'm sorry."

"Okay, so now that we have both apologised what can we do to get back to where we were?" Enjolras' voice was soft and sad just like Marius'. He had been just as upset over this argument even though he was trying not to show it. Enjolras was calm and level headed, he never said anything he didn't mean; which is why his cutting words had hurt Marius as much as they did. He had meant every word at the time even though he regretted them now.

"The problem is that you meant what you said and that concerns me," Marius replied. "Is it going to happen every time you "get stressed" as you so eloquently put it?"

"I can't promise that it won't but you knew what I was like before we started going out just like I knew exactly what you were like. I said some awful things to you when we first met."

"I didn't love you then," Marius blurted out and immediately slammed his mouth shut. Enjolras stared at him, completely speechless.

"You love me?" Enjolras managed to say eventually. He had been completely thrown by Marius' confession. It wasn't that he didn't feel the same way, it was just that he hadn't even thought about it. Love was not something he gave a lot of though about in general and it was only when Marius had uttered the word that it hit Enjolras. He felt the same.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that," Marius apologised, his face flushing bright red which only served to emphasise his freckles which Enjolras thought was adorable.

"Don't apologise, you don't need to. Not about that," Enjolras reached out and took Marius' hand in his, squeezing it gently. Marius smiled appreciatively and rubbed the soft skin of Enjolras' hand with his thumb. "I just realised I feel the same but confessions of love aren't going to solve the problem."

"We just need to talk. You need to stop allowing yourself to get stressed over work and bottling up everything and I need to stop burying my head in the sand. They do say communication is the key."

"I guess so."

"Just tell me when you have a problem. I know I live with my head in the clouds half the time but I'm not completely oblivious. I can see when you're upset or angry and it hurts me too. Just please don't take your problems out on me."

"I can't make any promises but I will try."

"That's all I ask."

They continued sitting on the bench just holding each other's hand for a few minutes more not saying anything, just simply enjoying each other's presence. The rain continued to pour but it was if they had forgotten it was there.

"You do realise that it's still raining and we are completely soaking wet, don't you." Enjolras eventually said as though he had just realised himself that he was wet. He didn't really mind though, he was with the perfect company.

"I don't mind," Marius responded. I like the rain."

"I know you do," Enjolras grinned. "It's one of the things I love about you... Even though it's strange and I don't get it," he added.

Marius stood up and pulled Enjolras to his feet. Grabbing him by the waist, he pulled his lover close and wrapped his arms around him. He leaned in and kissed Enjolras tenderly. Enjolras moaned, sending shivers down Marius' spine.

"Have you ever danced in the rain." Marius asked.

Enjolras shook his head, "never," he told him. Marius grinned and pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around Enjolras' shoulder. Enjolras copied the motion, enveloping Marius in his arms and wrapping his arms around his waist.

They stood in the rain and swayed gently to non existent music, completely oblivious to the rest of the outside world, not caring what anyone who passed them by thought. They were lost in their own world, Marius' head resting on Enjolras' shoulder as he ran his fingers through Enjolras' saturated hair. Enjolras placed a kiss on the top of his head and closed his eyes, simply taking in the simple pleasure he was deriving from the act.

"Do you want to go home?" Enjolras eventually asked. The weather was turning cold and he was beginning to shiver. "It's cold."

"Yes," Marius agreed. "We should go."

Enjolras broke away from Marius' hold but he clasped tightly onto his hand as the walked home. "I don't think I'm ever going to be completely dry again," he joked.

Marius laughed. "I think I might need a bath when we get home. Something hot to warm myself up."

"More water, that's just what you need."

"You could join me if you like," Marius smiled suggestively.

"I think that sounds like a very good idea," Enjolras smiled back and kissed him once more. "Let's get home."


End file.
